Golden-Trio Era various one-shots and drabbles
by NeonDomino
Summary: Various trio-era one shots and drabbles. Various pairings, and some friendship fics. (No Ron/Hermione). Chapter one - Hermione in Potions class. Chapter two - Family fic about Charlie and Bill Weasley. Chapter three - Luna/Padma. Chapter four - Hermione/Dean. Chapter five - Harry/Oliver. Chapter six - Lavender/Parvati. The pairings will change to reflect the latest chapters.
1. Ribbit - Hermione

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Potions Class - Assignment Three - **Write a humorous fic about the effect of one of Neville's potions. Prompts used: Word: Ribbit, Colour: Pink.

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge/Competition** - Primrose Everdeen - Neville Longbottom

**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge - Face Painting. **Write something K - K+

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition** - The Chamber of Secrets - At Flourish and Blotts - Write about Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Ribbit<strong>

**Pairing: None**

* * *

><p>"If Miss Granger is so confident in your skills, I'm sure she won't mind sampling this... this ridiculous attempt at the Draught of Peace."<p>

There was a long silence as all eyes fell on Hermione, who was staring at the pink mixture. Far from the turquoise blue it was supposed to be. She quickly tried to work out what had gone wrong, and if it was fatal. The colour reminded her of Pepto-Bismol, and the thought of drinking it made her want to gag.

She couldn't think of any way the potion could have ended up pink. It was not supposed to be pink.

"I'm shocked, Miss Granger. I thought you'd want to prove that you are capable of tutoring another student. Clearly I was wrong. Longbottom, may I suggest next time you need help, you should ask..." Professor Snape's eyes swept over to the Slytherins.

"Bezoar," Hermione mouthed at Harry, who nodded, slipping out of his seat, to retrieve one from the potions cupboard.

"She's going to do it," Lavender gasped as Hermione took a ladle, her hand shaking slightly as she poured it into a goblet.

"If it doesn't poison her, I'll give you a passing grade for the lesson," Snape said to Neville, smirking as the cup raised to Hermione's lips.

Hermione moved slowly, all eyes on her, and it was only moments before Harry was back at his desk, bezoar in hand, and she quickly drunk the potion down, and slammed the goblet down onto the table, and waited.

And waited.

Every set of eyes was on her as she waited to find out what happened, and after a few minutes, it was clear that nothing was going to happen. Snape's smirk turned into a frown.

"Back to work," he said, turning around. "Miss Granger, if you're still alive at the end of class, come and see me, I'll make sure the potion hasn't done any damage."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione sighed, but those weren't the words that came out of her mouth.

"Ribbit, ribbit."

Her hand clamped over her mouth, and her eyes widened.

Harry and Ron looked at her for a moment, and could barely contain the smiles that crossed their faces.

"Everything alright Hermione?" They asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she meant to say, but all they heard were the noises of a frog ribbiting.

Neville looked pale. "I'm so sorry, Hermione," he said, as Harry and Ron tried not to laugh.

"At least it shuts her up," Draco called, where he was laughing with the other Slytherins. "Well done, Longbottom. Maybe you're not so useless after all."

Hermione looked at Professor Snape, pleadingly, hoping he could fix the problem, but she wasn't so lucky. "I said back to work," he snapped, his eyes on her.

With her hand over her mouth, she grabbed her bag and rushed from the room to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

**Word Count - 480**


	2. Brothers - Family fic - Bill & Charlie

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Ancient Runes Class - Graphorn - The creature's dual horns represent "2". Write about the best of friends, a pair of people who stick together through anything. Alternatively, write about siblings being there for each other. **Prompt used: "I don't know about you, but ..."**

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge/Competition - **Quote - "Look, if you want to be babied you should have asked ..."

**The Harry Potter Chapter Challenge** - The Goblet of Fire - The Hungarian Horntail - Write about Charlie Weasley

**Disney Character Competition** - The Tramp - Bill Weasley

**The Star Challenge** - Adara - Write about any of the Weasleys

**Hogwarts fair 2014 Challenge** - Niffler Lucky Dig - 250 tokens.

**Wand Wood Challenge** - Chestnut - Write about Charlie Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Brothers<strong>

**Pairing: None**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie helping his brother, Bill. About brothers being there for each other.<strong>

* * *

><p>Charlie banged on the door. "Open up," he shouted, but there was no reply. He tried to look through the windows, but all the lights were out. If he didn't know any better, he would suspect that the house was empty.<p>

The floo was closed too, but the clock at the Burrow stated that Bill was at Shell Cottage.

Like it showed every time someone came to knock on the door.

He wasn't able to apparate into the house because of the wards, so he walked around, looking for a way in. Charlie checked the back door and windows, but they were all locked tight. He didn't want to blow a hole in the wall, but he would if it came to it. Bill had locked himself up for too long now.

Charlie tried to unlock the doors, followed by the windows, but he had no luck. The rest of the family had already come by, and one of them would have thought of that, but it didn't hurt to give it another go. He soon realised that trying to be careful was a waste of time. He was getting in there. He knew he wasn't going to leave Bill sinking into depression.

Charlie had come back from Romania when everyone else had tried and failed. Clearly Charlie was the last resort, as no-one else knew what to do. Charlie hadn't even known that Fleur had left Bill, due to the delay in owls. The birds were scared of the dragons, and would drop the post in town instead. But the Wizarding town was still a distance, and the workload was so heavy, that none of them had the time to go and check the post.

Seeing as the letter arrived just after the pervious post was collected, and it took a month before someone could go and check, Charlie had found out long after the event. When he did get the post, there was a letter from a month before stating that Fleur had left Bill, and a second dating a week before regarding Bill locking himself away.

If only he had gotten the letter sooner... but he was here now. His brother needed him.

He couldn't find a way in and sighed, trying to remember the layout of the house. There was no furniture by the back door, he recalled. He walked to it.

"Bombarda," he said, blasting it down. He was feeling quite annoyed at the situation. When his family stopped over, why didn't one of them do this? Force their way into the house and make Bill listen to sense, it would have been the most sensible option. Why didn't they use a portkey to visit Charlie, to tell him in person? He would have come back straight away to help any of his family through a crisis.

Charlie waited until the dust had cleared. He had tried to make the spell weak when aiming for the door, but had taken away quite a bit of wall with him. It wouldn't take too long to fix at least. He stepped over the few bricks and wood laying across the floor, and walked into the kitchen.

The first thing he spotted was the sink. It was piled high with dishes from his mum. The countertop was the same. Charlie quickly realised that his mother must have left dishes of food outside the door for Bill on a regular basis, and he was bringing them inside.

At least he was eating, that was always good. Charlie ignored the bottles that had once held firewhiskey, littering the counter, a couple on the floor, and as he walked, he realised there were more than a few broken bottles crunching under his shoes. Before moving from the room, he cleared the broken glass away. It was dangerous.

He moved through the house, his nose wrinkling at the smell. Unwashed clothes, rotting food and alcohol. He walked into the living room to find his brother asleep on the sofa, his hands wrapped around a bottle that had emptied onto the floor. Bill smelt as bad as the house.

**...oOo...**

Charlie watched him for a minute, taking in the state of his brother. The same brother that had supported him when he wanted to go to Romania, and his mother got upset. The same brother that fixed his and his mothers deteriorating relationship over their differing in opinion over Romania. His only older brother - the only one that looked out for him, because the rest were too busy getting into trouble. The only one he could take his troubles to.

Bill was the one that taught Charlie how to chat up girls, and would take him out around the muggles when their mother was busy with the younger ones. Bill was his best friend, and he'd be damned if he allowed Bill to stay like this.

**...oOo...**

Charlie began by collecting all the bottles up, putting them into a recycling bag, and apparating each bag to an alley, placing the bag with the bins. He was shocked at the amount of bottles he collected. Bill had been drinking heavily for the past month at least. His next step was all the dishes. He set them to all wash, and cleared the rubbish away. The counters were wiped down. He loaded the washing machine, and collected up all the dirty clothes, making a large pile in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. He spent a lot of time cleaning that house, and searching for Firewhisky, tipping each bottle down the sink.

The place still stunk, and the charms he was casting were doing nothing. He needed to open windows, but he couldn't undo Bill's spells. He set the clothes to all wash, and looked around. That was all he could do for now.

It was time to wake Bill up.

**...oOo...**

"How'd you get in here?" Bill mumbled, blinking his eyes, trying to get his bearings. "Whats going on?"

"I've just spent the best part of the afternoon cleaning your house for you, no need to thank me. You going upstairs, taking a shower and putting on some clean clothes will be thanks enough," Charlie replied.

"What's the point," Bill whispered. "She's gone. Why don't you just piss off too?"

"Because I'm your brother, and if I have to hex you to do as I ask, you'll go and do it."

Bills gaze fell to the floor.

"She doesn't deserve you. Remember Bill, all the girls that would come after you -"

"Before this," he muttered, pointing to his scarred face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Charlie replied. "That goes too well with the whole image you're going for. Long hair, pierced ear, scar, tattoos... I say make the most of what you've got. Now go upstairs and take that shower, I pulled out some clean clothes for you."

"Do I have to? I just want to lay here, and -"

"Look, if you want to be babied you should have asked mum. I'm not going to deal with your crap and your wallowing in pity. You are getting off that sofa, you are going to wash and change into clean clothes, because now there's a hole in your house, we both know mum would come if I asked. So it's either listening to me, or listening to her."

**...oOo...**

When Bill was clean and sober, he headed downstairs to find Charlie with a bag. "What are you doing?"

"You staying here alone is a bad idea, you'll keep thinking about Fleur and it'll eat you up inside."

"You're not taking me back to mum are you?"

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather not face mum right now either, she'll treat you like a toddler who lost his favourite toy." Charlie couldn't help the grin as he compared Fleur to a toy. "I'm staying at Grimmauld Place myself, and we'll be going there instead. I thought that you could talk to Remus, he'll be able to give you advice -"

"On what? He's been with the same bloke since he was like eleven or thirteen or something," Bill replied, as he tied his hair back and pulled a jacket on.

"Not when Sirius was in Azkaban, he wasn't," Charlie stated. "He can talk to you, help you get your confidence up. You're worried about your scars, I'm sure his are much worse. He actually transforms at the full moon, whereas you act like a girl who's suffering her very own time of -"

"I get it, don't... just don't say that," Bill said, shuddering slightly. "I still can hear mum sitting us all down and explaining about girls... month stuff. I never want to hear that phrase again in my life."

"And to think you're a married man and still can't handle hearing that phrase," Charlie said.

Bill shook his head. "That's besides the point. I don't get why I have to leave here?"

"Either you come with me now, or I'll go home and bring mum."

Bill stared at him for a moment to see if he was bluffing, but it was clear that he would go ahead with the threat. "Lead the way," Bill mumbled.

"You'll see, we'll help you get past this. You deserve better."

"I love her, Charlie. I married her, I wanted a family with her. She left me, I don't understand why she married me if she didn't want all this?" Bill admitted.

"Because she's foolish," Charlie replied. Foolish wasn't the word that he wanted to say, but he didn't want to upset Bill more. "She was stupid to let you go. You can do better, and you will. There are so many girls out there that aren't shallow and vain, that will love you, but first we'll work on the drinking and the confidence."

"Thank you," Bill said, softly, as they stepped through the hole where the backdoor used to be.

"It's all good. I know you'd do the same if it was me," Charlie replied, grabbing Bill's arm to make sure he came too, and apparating them to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p><strong>1686 Words<strong>

**Review Please.**


	3. Our Last Day - LunaPadma

**Challenges and Competitions:**

**Pairing of the Week Drabble Competition** - Luna/Padma

**Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt** - Ravenclaw Common Room.

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge/Competition** - Beetee & Wirless - A Ravenclaw

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: LunaPadma**

**Our Last Day**

* * *

><p>Luna sighed slightly as she worked her way around the Common room, searching in every nook and cranny, trying to find her belongings. She didn't have many left after her home was destroyed, and had yet to replace them all.<p>

She pulled out a necklace she had made with old beads. Ginny had given some from a necklace that bad broken, and Hermione had a bracelet she never wore, both girls happy to hand them over when they saw Luna threading her own onto the black cord. She smiled happily, starting to pull her hair aside to pull the necklace around her neck.

"Here, let me help," came a voice, and Luna smiled. Whereas everyone else had gone back to normal the way they treated her, this year she was sharing dorms with Padma Patil, who had returned for her eighth year.

Padma was one of the few that treated her like a normal person... well, one of the very few Ravenclaws. The other houses weren't so bad, just her own. As though they were embarrassed to have someone so different in their house.

She allowed hands to take the necklace from hers, and tie it around her neck as she lifted her hair, brown eyes fixed on the necklace before they met hers.

"It's a nice necklace," Padma said softly, breaking the silence as she struggled to open the clasp.

"It is," Luna replied. "It's not finished yet, but the beads on it were given to me by Hermione and Ginny. It's like a friendship bracelet."

Padma smiled. "Well, I have a few... if you want? Does it matter about colours or anything?"

Luna shook her head. "Not at all," she replied. "I like them all to be different - to reflect my friends personalities."

Padma moved back, taking the necklace with her. "I collected up some of your things," she said, and Luna smiled. "Thank you," she replied. "I was worried I wouldn't find everything in time."

"I'll go get the beads," she said, passing the necklace back to Luna and heading up to the dorms, as Luna sat on the sofa, waiting patiently.

Ten minutes later Padma returned, some beautiful silver and black beads in her hand. She placed them down next to Luna.

"Thank you," Luna said, as she reached for them, and started to thread them on, with a smile on her lips.

"So... what are you doing after you leave?" Padma asked.

"I'll be staying at the Weasley's. Harry, Ron and Hermione will be at Grimmauld Place, and Mrs Weasley knows I have nowhere to go, so she's letting me take Ron's room for a bit."

"That's nice of her."

"It is," Luna agreed. "My house still isn't repaired, and it wasn't that far from the Weasley's, so I can go help my father with it all."

The beads were finished.

"It'll be strange though, I've enjoyed spending time with you this year."

Padma's face lit up. "Really?"

Luna nodded. She leaned in and took Padma's hand.

"Of course I'll be owling you soon, I don't want to lose contact."

"Me neither," Padma said, her grip tightening on Luna's.

"Well, I better check if the others have found any of my things. I'll see you on the train later?"

Padma nodded, blushing hard as lips pressed against her cheek before Luna disappeared out of the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this went better than I thought for my first femmslash.<strong>

**562 Words**


	4. A Surprise Meeting - HermioneDean

**Challenges/Competitions:**

**Pairing Gods Challenge**

**A Different Rare Pair Challenge**

**Disney Character -** Li Shang

**The Star Challenge**- Alpha Centauri - Golden Trio or Golden Trio Era.

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HermioneDean Thomas**

**A Surprise meeting.**

* * *

><p>Hermione took the seat next to her father, and twisted the claret and blue scarf through her fingers. It had been too long since she had come to a Football game, never having much interest in it growing up, but after spending seven years in the magical world, she saw football as a nice change to that.<p>

She watched as Upton Park stadium filled up, the Liverpool supporters gathering on the other side to where she was sitting with the other West Ham supporters, and she found herself distracted by a familiar face. "Wait here," she said to her dad, getting up from her seat, and walking over to get a better look.

"Dean, you're totally getting checked out," said a teenage boy sitting next to Dean, and he turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of Hermione. He quickly stood up from his seat.

"Dean, I thought it was you," she said, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back.

"Hermione," he said, smiling when she pulled away. "What brings you to a West-Ham game?"

"My dad," she replied, pointing over at him. "He had a spare ticket, and I thought it would be a nice change than Quidditch. I mean I do like watching Quidditch, but I grew up watching Football with dad."

"Good team, you look good," he said, his eyes moving over her outfit.

She glanced down at the men's football shirt with leggings that she was wearing. A second scarf had been transfigured into a matching belt around her waist. "If you weren't here with your dad, you'd have almost every guy here after you in an outfit like that."

"Who's your girlfriend?" came a voice next to him, and Dean spun around. "Oh, these are my little brothers, Ben and Ryan."

Hermione smiled at them.

"This is Hermione," he said to them.

The one sitting closest raised an eyebrow. "How do you know someone who looks like that?"

Hermione frowned slightly, looking down at herself. Did she look silly like this?

"He means that you look too good to know me," Dean clarified. "It's got nothing to do with your outfit. West-Ham looks good... amazing on you."

He turned to his brother. "Ben, me and Hermione go to school together. She's a badass. She fought a troll, rode on a dragon, broke into the Ministry and the Bank pretending to be other people - one of them that insane woman I was telling you about. This girl is fearless."

"Again, how does she know a loser like you," his brother said, grinning.

"Shut up, you're the loser," Dean retorted as Hermione tried to hide a smile.

He turned back to her and grinned. "So, Hermione... you local?"

"Sort of. I'm a few miles away."

"Yeah me too. So, do you see everyone a lot?"

"Not during these holidays. Since I'm returning to Hogwarts, I've got the summer to myself before I go back. Harry and Ron are already working, so I get to see them on Sundays at the Burrow for family dinner. I see Ginny and Luna sometimes though, we hang out... but I enjoy reacquainting myself with muggle things... like football."

"And the cinema?" he blurted out.

"Smooth," came both of his brother's voices from behind him, and Hermione grinned at them. "Well, not the cinema yet. I can't risk taking Ginny and Luna to them, they're too obvious..."

"Well, it's a shame you don't know anyone... local to go to these things with. You know, ones who grew up in the muggle world," he replied, shifting slightly, his cheeks going red. "I'm going back too," he added.

Hermione wondered how Dean had ever got up the nerve to ask Ginny out. Ginny must have done the asking, because Dean was clearly terrible at this.

"Just ask her out," came two voices from behind him.

"Ah, so do you..."

Hermione smiled, and searched in her bag. "You are terrible at this," she said with a laugh. "This is my number. Don't be shy. Owls work too. I will be up for going to see a movie or something and acting like a muggle. If you're still too nervous to ask me out, I'm sure one of your brothers can help you."

She winked at the two teenage boys behind him. "Nice to meet you both, make sure he texts me or something. I don't want to have to hex him when we get back to school." She quickly returned to her seat, Dean staring after her, a smile on his face.

"Who's your friend?" Her dad asked.

"Dean... from school," she replied. "I'm pretty sure he was trying to ask me out."

Her dad looked at him for a minute. "Well at least he likes West-Ham," he replied.

**...oOo...**

It was almost half-time and Hermione slipped off to get some drinks and snacks. She was almost first in the queue and she watched the people build up behind her quickly. As he walked past, she grabbed Dean's arm, and pulled him into the queue with her.

"Oh great, I didn't want to be waiting long," he said. "So it wasn't because I was shy or anything, I would have asked you out... but I thought you and Ron were having a thing, and I was trying to work it out without actually asking you out... I wanted to check you were single first."

She laughed. "Me and Ron kissed at the final battle, and both agreed that it was the biggest mistake over. I think things got confused for the both of us, and we've realised that we're best off staying friends."

"So, fancying someone for so long can be stopped by a kiss?" he asked. "What about if I've had a thing for you for a while? What happens if I take you on an amazing date, and we kiss and there's nothing there? No spark, no fireworks?"

"Then we remain friends, and can still hang out," she said, and he nodded eagerly.

"It's weird. Not many of my old friends hang around since I've gone away to a private boarding school. They all moved on in other directions."

"At least you had friends, I was always know-it-all Hermione, not the most popular girl in school."

"And if they saw you now, they'd be jealous," he replied. "I agree with you though. If there aren't any sparks, I'd be happy to be friends."

As the person in front of them moved to the counter, Hermione quickly stood on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips against Dean's, his arm wrapping around her in surprise. She pulled back after a couple of seconds.

"Sparks," she confirmed.

"Lots of sparks," he agreed, not letting go off her hand as she stepped away.

This was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>


	5. Quidditch - HarryOliver

**A/N - I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Quidditch<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry took his shower quickly after the match, trying to get the mud out of his hair. His glasses had been left on one of the benches, snapped in half due to the fall, but they had won.<p>

His first match, and he had caught the snitch, winning the game by ten points. Puddlemere United weren't doing so great, but for the first time in a long time, they had won a game, and they had become more popular, because Harry Potter had chosen their team out of all the other teams he could join.

Not many people realised the true reason he picked the team was because of one Scottish Keeper, and Harry was determined to keep him.

**...oOo...**

No one outside his small group of friends was quite sure why he chose Puddlemere United when so many other teams wanted him. He was offered more money, offered merchandise made up of himself, but only a handful of people - the ones that knew Harry properly, only they understood that the offers were the opposite of what Harry wanted.

What he wanted was what Oliver Wood offered.

The man who walked up to Harry, not fawning over him, and smiled at him. "Come play with us, Potter," came his delightful Scottish tones. "It'll be like back at Hogwarts. Don't expect any special treatment though."

"Why me?" Harry had replied.

"Because I've played with you before. I know how good you are on a broom. I'm not like the rest that want to brag about Harry Potter being on the team, without caring about what he can do. If you were crap, I wouldn't be here now. My manager knows nothing about this visit."

What Harry wanted was someone who offered him a job based on his skill and not on his name.

And that's what Oliver had done.

"You'll have to try out first, of course," Oliver added, and Harry nodded eagerly, trying not to let his gaze linger on Oliver for too long. If Oliver noticed, he didn't say a word about it, but Harry noticed a small curious smile cross his lips.

**...oOo...**

"So... I picked a team," Harry said, slipping into the seat next to his friends.

"That's great, Harry," Hermione replied. "Which one?"

"You managed to find one that weren't obsessed with having 'the chosen one' on their team?" Ron asked, making air quotations. He knew all about Harry's annoyance at some of his offers, and him and Hermione had both been concerned that Harry wouldn't pick an offer.

"Yeah... Oliver Wood approached me to play for Puddlemere United," Harry said, his eyes fixed on the Butterbeer in front of him, and ignoring the smirk that took over his friend's lips at the mention of Oliver Wood.

"Did I hear my name? You alright, Potter?" came a voice behind him, and Oliver walked around the table, slipping into the seat next to Hermione. "Telling your friends the big news?"

Harry looked over at the tall chaser. "So, you've joined the team at the right time. You'll be playing your first game in a couple of weeks. Next week we're having a going away party for the players and their families and friends. It'll be held on our Quidditch pitch."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Harry said, trying to think of something clever to say, but failing miserably.

"So..." Oliver seemed to struggle for something to say too. "I'll leave you to celebrate with your -"

"We'll get the next round in, stay Oliver, I'm sure you've got a lot of explaining about the new team to do, and Harry hasn't got long to learn," Hermione said, standing up from her seat, Ron quickly following her to the bar.

A few minutes later, they brought Harry and Oliver a Butterbeer each, and headed over to the other side of the bar, neither man noticing them disappear. It was a couple of hours before the pair tore their gaze away from each other.

"Harry, your friends have gone," Oliver said, looking around. "I didn't mean to steal you away."

"No, it's fine," Harry replied.

"Well, it wouldn't be nice for me to leave a good-looking bloke like you alone here," Oliver said, his gaze shifting around the pub, and he frowned as he noticed a couple of eyes on Harry. "Unless they take your interest?"

Harry shook his head, not following Oliver's gaze. "Nope, I'd much rather talk to you some more about Quidditch," Harry replied.

Oliver looked at him curiously for a moment, before grinning widely. "I warn you, I've been known to go on for hours."

"You mean talking about Quidditch?" Harry asked, his voice cracking slightly at the words.

Oliver smirked. "Not just talking about the game. Now, I think it's best I head home, and Harry..." Oliver leaned in so his lips were inches from Harry's ear. "I look forward to travelling with you."

Harry couldn't help the shiver that ran through him, as Oliver's eyes swept over him, before Oliver winked and walked from the pub.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 841<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The As Many As You Want Comp<strong> - Quidditch

**A Variety of Prompts Challenge** - Words: Quidditch.

**Disney Character Challenge** - Lilo: Write about Harry Potter - Prompt: Hair

**Greek Mythology Mega Challenge -** Hercules: Write about Harry Potter.

**Harry Potter Chapter Challenge** - Book 1, Chapter 11. Quidditch: Write about Oliver Wood.

**Pairing of the Week Drabble Competition**: Oliver/Harry.


	6. Beautiful - LavenderParvati

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful<strong>

**Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil**

* * *

><p><strong>Challenges:<strong>

**The Twister Challenge:** Character - Lavender Brown

**Fanfiction Terminology Challenge:** Prompt - Femmslash

* * *

><p>Lavender sat on the end of the bed, the mirror pulled over so she could look into it. It was the first time she had seen herself in the mirror since Greyback had attacked her at the final battle.<p>

The features she had admired about herself were gone. The only thing people valued when they looked at her, gone.

She wasn't the smartest in the class, she wasn't the bravest either. She wasn't good at sports... but she had been beautiful.

Her gaze drifted across the glass, taking in the scar running the length of her face, and she saw Parvati's reflection as the other girl took a seat next to her.

"Parvati, can't they fix this?" she whispered.

"Lav, they can't. It's a cursed scar."

"But, I'm ugly," Lavender whimpered. "I'm horrible."

"It's just one scar," Parvati said, soothingly. "Plus, I still think you're beautiful, Lavender."

"You're just saying that because you're my friend," Lavender replied, and watched as Parvati shook her head.

"No, I'm saying that because I know you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're smart, you're fascinating and you're beautiful inside and out. You're amazing, and there is so much more to you than people realise."

Lavender's gaze moved from the glass.

"It makes no difference to me that you have that scar. It shows that you were in the war, and it shows that you survived."

Lavender looked back, willing herself to see what Parvati saw. Her head slowly shook from side to side.

"I don't -" she began, looking back at Parvati, freezing as lips touched the top of her scar, and again at the bottom.

"You are still beautiful," Parvati insisted, sitting back down, her eyes fixed on Lavender's. "I would never lie to you, we're best friends."

"Best friends don't kiss each other like that," Lavender whispered, in shock.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I crossed the line, I understand it won't happen again," Parvati said.

"I never said I didn't want it to happen again," Lavender replied, a smile finally forming on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>342 words<strong>

**Review Please.**


End file.
